


You could be anywhere right now

by darkandtwisty21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty21/pseuds/darkandtwisty21
Summary: When Scott is rushing to the airport all he is thinking about is catching his flight but instead he catches feelings.





	You could be anywhere right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this work <3  
> Comments are always welcome.

Scott is running late for his flight to Seattle, he always does this, puts his alarm at the time he needs to get up and presses the snooze button without a second look every single time, it’s his reflex and he hates himself for that but this time he really fucked up because he needs to catch this plane, come what may. Thankfully the taxi driver understands his plight and is rushing through the exit and Scott breathes a sigh of relief as he notices the Airport, he pays the driver and thanks him for the ride and rushes in to check in his bags and get his boarding pass. When he reaches the counter to get his boarding pass, the attendant tells him “Sir, your flight has been delayed for an hour, Sorry for the inconvenience caused”. He smiles at the attendant and says “Really?? Thank you!” The attendant confused at his apparent happiness, passes him his boarding pass. Scott feels famished, in all his rush, he forgot to eat breakfast or have his mandatory caffeine required to operate like a normal human on a daily basis. He searches for the nearest Starbucks and spots one next to a store of Saffron Road, usually he prefers to take Black Coffee but today he feels like indulging in a bit Almond Milk Latte, he was walking towards the queue lined up for placing orders when a woman crashes into him and spills all her coffee on him. She says “OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, I am such a klutz, I did not see you coming at all, I ruined your jacket, Oh no!” while she was blabbing all of this Scott could not keep his eyes off of this woman, WHO WAS SHE? She would not stop talking and apologizing but he couldn’t care less, all he could do was stare into her gorgeous green eyes and freeze this moment forever, because even though this stunning woman ruined his favourite jacket with coffee all over it, all he wanted was for her to stay and talk but apparently she looked at him with her puppy eyes all he could muster was “It’s okay, don’t worry about it” She said “You’re very kind, I am sorry I am in a rush, otherwise I would’ve offered to buy you a coffee but have a safe flight to wherever it is you are headed” He mumbled “Thanks, you too” and she waltzed away out of his life as fast as she came crashing in, all Scott could do was shake his head and smile like an idiot.  
Scott was bored and at least 20 minutes were left till Boarding for his flight started, he thought he’d pass his time at the Apple store, he goes in and is pleasantly surprised when he sees the same girl who ruined his jacket, listening to music from one of the IPhone’s on display. He whispers to himself “Get it together, Scott” and acts like he is checking out the gadgets while slowly moving towards where she is standing, he pretends to be interested and reaches right next to her, she hasn’t noticed him as yet, so he puts on the headphones and connects It to one of the IPhone’s on display and searches for the song “You Look Good” by Lady Antebellum, when suddenly she jerks over to her left and sees him and smiles at him thinking to herself “What is he doing here?” He, smiles back and signs to her if he could choose the song to listen to, she agrees and he puts on the same song on her IPhone and both of them listen to the same song, while exchanging looks throughout. Scott can’t stop staring at her, he knows its rude and he tries to avoid her whenever she looks in his direction but there is something undeniable about her that is keeping him hooked, he tries to spill out words from his mouth but before the song ends, she looks at him as if she is saying Goodbye and leaves, Scott wants to run after her and ask her name but at that moment his phone buzzes with the notification that Boarding for his flight has started, he curses to himself “Fuck” and picks up his luggage and starts walking towards the Boarding Gate.  
The Boarding doesn’t take long, he is sitting on the aisle seat like he prefers, he hates flying and hates window seats, makes him feel nauseated and uncomfortable, so he almost always books the aisle seat, even if it comes at an extra cost sometimes. He gets busy with his magazine, when a flight attendant approaches him and says “Excuse me, sir” He looks up and sees a pair of familiar gorgeous green eyes staring back at him, the same eyes that he has been searching to look at since she left the Apple Store, to say that he is stunned would be an understatement, I mean who is writing this story? He looks at her with an utter confusion and amazement, she mumbles “It’s you” Scott replies “Yeah, It’s me, I am me” she keeps staring at him like in disbelief, when the teenage boy next to her snarks “Can I sit now? I want to finish my game before we land” She looks at the boy and says “Yes, offcourse, Mr…..?” Scott jumps up and says “Moir, Scott Moir” She says “Mr Moir, this gentleman, will be sitting next to you, Can I ask you for a small favour? Would it be okay, if you looked after him, since he is travelling alone” Scott enjoying just standing with her, with a smile plastered on his face says “Yes, I will” and looks at the boy and says “Hey, bud” The boy gives Scott the meanest glare and takes his window seat. She say’s to him with glee “Thank you, so much, If you need anything Call me” He replies “It is my absolute pleasure” She smirks and leaves him with the boy. Scott keeps looking back from his seat to catch a glimpse of her when the boy next to him says “You know, you should fasten your seat belt” Scott eyes him and says “Okay, buddy” Scott picks up the flight instructions in front of him to distract him from his nerves when the boy snarks “You’ll make yourself more nervous if you read that” Scott getting nervous by the minute just nods and wishes he was wherever she was, because in all this nervousness and nausea, for some reason, she was the calm in all the storm and he needed to see her again.  
Scott survived the take-off, he couldn’t believe it, usually he needs to take about 2 sleeping pills to make it through the take-off, but today he survived without taking any, maybe because he wanted to be attentive and focused when he saw her again. When the sign that passengers could now remove their seatbelts came on, Scott removed his as fast as he could and leapt out of his seat and walked towards where the cabin crew was.

  
“Oh my god, he’s here! On this flight, Kaityln, out of all the flight’s he could’ve been on, he has to be on this particular one, why is this happening?, I am freaking out” Tessa says screaming, Kaitlyn replies “Relax, breathe, this is a good thing isn’t it, you said he’s really cute and he was kind of flirting with you, why the freak out then, Tess”? Tessa glares at Kaitlyn and says “You know, why the freak out, because he’s a passenger and nothing can happen and we’ll both go our own way after this flight lands and that’s that” At that particular moment Scott walks in and looks at both Tessa and Kaitlyn and says “Hi, ladies” and then looks at Tessa and says “Hey, you, fancy running into you here” Tessa amused replies “How, can I help you sir?” He says “Well, you can start by not addressing me as Sir and just calling me Scott” Kaitlyn vibing the tension in the room excuses herself and leaves Tessa and Scott alone. Tessa replies “Okay, Scott, how can I help you?” He says with his cutest and largest smile “We have been running into each other the whole day, that includes you ruining my favourite jacket with spilling coffee all over it and handing me duties of looking after a child, so it’s only fair that you tell me your name, I feel that’s a fair trade for everything that I have been put through today” Tessa smiles and says “Tessa Virtue” Scott’s eyes light up and he just smiles and says “Nice to run into you again, Tessa Virtue, it’s been an honour” Tessa notices that everyone else on the plane is nearly asleep since it’s about 1:00 am why the hell is he still awake so she asks him “Can’t sleep?” He replies “Ugh, I don’t like planes”  
T - “Are you scared?”  
S - “I usually take sleeping pills but I didn’t feel like taking them today”  
T - “Do you want some water?”  
S - “No, thank you”  
T - “Why are you flying? Business or pleasure?”  
S - “Pleasure,business, business”  
“I’m a neurosurgeon and I’m presenting a very important proposal at James Madison Hospital”  
T - “Wow, that sounds really amazing, So what if your proposal gets approved, then what?”  
S - “Doing, whatever I want for the rest of my life”  
T - “Could it, be the reason why you’re nervous?”  
S - “No, talking to you makes me nervous”  
Suddenly noise of a couple fighting outside of the bathroom echoes throughout the flight  
T - “People don’t know how to fly, they don’t get it, how unbelievable it is”  
S - “Oh, yeah? How should it be?  
“We’re suspended, I don’t know. It’s like a break in your life. You’re isolated from everything. You don’t have a TV, you don’t have a phone. Its liberating”  
S - “Well, I think its terrifying”  
T - “It’s just that, really, in a way, not making any decisions is a relief. Don’t you think?”  
They hear the couple who were fighting making up and kissing and exchange heated looks. Tessa feels like the walls of plane could crumble if they stay here unsupervised any longer, because good god this man is so damn hot. So she changes the topic immediately.  
T - “What were you going to say, when we were listening to music?”  
S - “Hi”  
T - “Hi?”  
“Is that your best pick up line?”  
S - “Yeah, but with a very cute look “  
T - “Whats that?”  
S - “Nooo”  
T - “Come on!”  
Scott with the cutest look that Tessa has ever seen says “Hi”  
Tessa and Scott laugh  
Suddenly the plane starts facing turbulence  
Scott asks “Is this normal?”  
Tessa replies “Yes, this is normal. Don’t worry”  
Scott asks “And this?” pointing towards himself and Tessa “Is this normal?”  
Tessa avoids his eye contact and starts to fidget with the paper cup behind her, Scott noticing the tension asks “Hey, what does your tattoo mean?”  
Tessa replies “Spoken words fly away, written words remain” “You should go back to your seat now, Scott”  
They face turbulence again and Scott seemingly scared, Tessa assures him “Relax, everythings going to be okay” Scott looks at her and asks “I want to know you, let me take you out for lunch please?”  
T -“We are landing in 30 minutes and my friend is coming back”  
S - “That’s not a, No”  
T -“If, I say Yes, will you please go back to your seat, you can get me in trouble if you stand here any longer”  
S -“I will but only if you say Yes”  
T -“ Then Yes”  
Scott just smiles at her and walks away and says, "I’ll wait for you at the Exit, please be there”  
“I will”  
“Go! Now!”

  
The plane lands 20 minutes later and Scott rushes to the Exit and stands in the line, he can see Tessa is out waiting for him talking to one of the other flight attendants.  
Tessa asks Kaitlyn “Is he here? Can you see him? Kaitlyn says “Yes, and he really looks rather handsome for someone who has been on a flight all day” Tessa stares at Kaitlyn and asks “How do I look?” She replies with a smirk “You look fantastic, I’ll see you later, have fun on your date”. Tessa looks in Scott’s direction and gives him a wave. While Scott was standing in line he is stopped by 2 guards that tell him that the Exit is closed because of some fire drills taking place, he pleads with the officers to just let him go and talk to his friend who is waiting at the Exit but the officers don’t allow him, when he looks back he sees Tessa no longer standing at the Exit.


End file.
